Things Change with a twist
by Deadly Morbid Angel
Summary: A very interesting twist to the characters from Things Change....Yes it has Good Charlotte in it...


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the

following characters: Callie, Montanna, Teresa and all the

other made up characters(all though they are based on my

friends)...And yes most of the main characters are Mary Sues

and Gary Stus..Get over it...and yes this is somewhat like my

story Hits & Kisses but it didn't have anyone famous in it so I

couldn't post it and besides this one is just for this site...

"Ok here it goes. Breath Benjiman, breath."Benji muttered

to himself as he walked up to Montanna, a girl from his

Advanced Lit. class.

"Hey Benji."Montanna said, seeing Benji walk up.

"Hi...Um...Montanna..."Benji said, looking at his feet.

"Yea Benji?" She asked as they got to her locker.

"Would you like to, umm, go to Prom with me? Y-you

don't have to if you don't want too."He said, kicking himself \

for sounding like an idiot.

"Sure." Montanna said, putting her things in her locker, \

acting like it was nothing at all. Like it was a question she was

asked every other day.

"Ok. Cool."Benji said, smiling.

"Yea..Well I've got to go..Bye!"Montanna said closing her

locker and heading in the other direction.

Benji couldn't believe it. She had said yes. The prettiest girl

in school( in his opinion at least) had said yes, she would go to prom with him. He walked his way outside to meet up with a \

bunch of friends at lunch with a stupid grin on his face.

"Dude..What's with the goofy grin?"His twin brother, Joel

asked, as he walked up.

"Oh..He's in L-O-V-E!"Their friend William(aka Billy)

sang, cracking up.

"Billy I swear to God, I'm going to kill you!"Benji said

walking towards him.

"Ah!Paul help me!"Billy said, hiding behind their not so

tiny friend, Paul.

"Nu huh...You're on your own..."Paul said, stepping aside.

The two boys wrestled on the ground for a few minutes,

before hearing a bunch of giggles from a group of girls off to

the side. They were wearing blue jeans and Warped Tour '08

t-shirts.A/N: CallieBlonde Hair Green Eyes, AmberRed

Hair Blue Eyes, TeresaBlonde Hair Blue Eyes, and

MontannaDirty Blonde/Brunette Hair Hazel Eyes

Benji noticed Montanna right away. She was laughing with

a blonde hair green eyed girl.

"Why Helllloooo.."Joel said, walking over to one blonde

hair green eyed girl, named Teresa and putting his arm around

her.

"Hi"She said, giggling.

"What do you say me and you go to Prom together?"Joel

asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sure."Teresa said.

"Cool."

"Yea."

"Hey! get away from her."Montanna said, walking over to

Teresa and pushing Joel off. "She's all mine!"She said, putting

her arm around Teresa.

"Hey! What about me!"The Red hair Blue eyed girl

named Amber said.

"Oh yes..You're mine too."Montanna said wrapping her

other arm around Amber.

"I could enjoy this..."Joel said, grinning evily.

"Who said you were invited?"Montanna asked.

"B-but-but!"Joel said frowning and crossing his arms.

They all laughed at that.

"Hey Benji...Who's your friends?"Montanna asked

motioning at the guys.

"Oh...This is Joel and Paul."Benji said, pointing to each guy.

"Cool..Hey Paul and Joel...This is my friends Callie, Teresa

and Amber"Montanna said, pointing out the gurls too.

"Hey."Paul said, nodding to the gurls.

"Hey!What about me?"Billy said, suddenly realizing Benji

didn't introduce him.

(A/N: Billy's a lil slow so you gotta give him some time)

"Oh...Sorry man...Guys this is my quite annoying little friend

that we keep locked up in the basement at night."Benji said.

"Thank you...Hey Wait!"Billy said, realizing what Benji had

said.

(A/N: Told you guys)

"ANYWAYS...Amber, we still gotta find you a prom

date."Montanna said, scooping for cute guys.

"I'm not going to prom!"Amber said.

"Yes you are...Your mom spent all that money on your

dress you are going!"Montanna said, "Ohh..What about

him?"She asked, pointing to a stoner/skaterboy with dark

shaggy hair.

"No.."Amber said, sighing, "I'm never gonna find a date in

time for Prom!"

"Teresa, Callie, you guys take Amber and put some

Mountain Dew in her..It always makes her happy...And I'll

start looking for guys."Montanna said, handing Teresa a

dollar.

"Ok come on Amber."Callie said on one side of Amber and

Teresa on the other, guiding her towards the vending

machines.

"Dang it...Where am I gonna find a not so bad looking guy

that doesn't already have a date..."Montanna asked, looking

around, and stopping on Billy. "I wonder...Billy do you own

a tux?"

"Yes he does...It's a pink pinstripe with a pink tie."Benji

said.

"Really? Now do you have a date?"

"No he doesn't." Benji said answering for Billy again.

"I believe she was talking to muah."Billy said, putting his

hand to his chest.

"Ok then answer."Benji said.

"No I don't have a date and Yes I have a tux."Billy said.

"Ok...and you're pretty good looking...Ok You're going to

Prom with Amber."Montanna said.

"Ok...Wait...Which one was Amber?"

"The one that said 'Hey what about me?'"

"Oh..."

"What?"Montanna asked

"Just she isn't that pretty. That's all."

"You Jackass."Montanna said, slapping Billy and stomping

off, but turned around in the middle of a step, "Oh and Benji, I just remembered, I'm going to Prom with Pete...Sorry." She said, smirking and walking over to the girls.

"BILLY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"Benji said, clutching his fists.

"What?I don't wanna go with some fat ugly gurl."

(A/N: Note:I know you guys are wanting to Kill Billy Right

now...Considering the fact Amber's a size 2...)

"Dude!Are you just trying to get the ENTIRE women species against you or something?"Benji asked.

"No..I'm just picky about gurls."

"No you're just a jackass."Benji said walking away from

Billy and after Montanna.

Benji walked over to where the girls were sitting on the lawn of the school, scooping out guys for Prom.

"Excuse me, What do you want?"Callie asked, evidently very pissed at the guys.

"Montanna, Can I talk to you?"Benji asked.

"Sure. Talk away."Montanna said, leaning back on her elbows, with her eyes closed and face turned up to the sky.

"In Private?"Benji asked.

"Sure.. Whatever...Be right back guys."Montanna said, standing up.

Benji and Montanna walked over to a tree that no one was near and then Benji talked.

"Listen, Billy's a dick, we all know that, but please don't go

to Prom with Pete instead of me just cause my friend's a

dick."Benji said, moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"Don't touch me...I'm not gonna go to Prom with someone who just let's their friends talk shit about girls...I'm sorry but I'm gonna with Pete."Montanna said, starting to walk away, but before she could start walking Benji grabbed her arm.

"Please just hear me out."

"No Let me Go."Montanna said, trying to get away.

"No Bh, Listen to me."Benji said pushing her up against the tree, as everyone else walked into the school and Montanna's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh Don't worry I'll be in in a sec."Montanna said, hanging up the phone.

"Now, listen, You are going to Prom with me, and you are going to enjoy it AND we are an official couple now, Got it?"Benji asked, bending Montanna's arm.

"Yes."Montanna said, a single tear rolling down her check.

"Good."Benji said, letting Montanna go and laughing as she rubbed her arm and winced as she pulled her sleeve revealing a bruise the shape of a hand.

Montanna just walked back into the school and into her next class as if nothing happened.

Once again I don't own anything in this story except the following characters(that are based on friends of mine): Montanna, Callie, Teresa and Amber...And yes most of the main characters are Mary Sues and Gary Stus..Get over it...


End file.
